


Be quiet and kiss me

by vendettadays



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Slice of Life, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: There was only one way to stop Yukari from talking.
Relationships: Kurosawa "Nyamo" Minamo/Tanizaki Yukari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Be quiet and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard/gifts).



‘Seriously, Nyamo, when are you going to get a boyfriend?’

Minamo’s eyebrow twitched, but she clenched her jaw, closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep, calming breath. It wasn’t the first time Yukari was this insufferable and it would not be the last. She exhaled through her nose and carried on walking up the path to Chiyo’s summer house with the bags of food for their dinner. As usual, Yukari hadn’t offered to carry any of the shopping.

The sun was setting, colouring the sky in oranges and pinks and red. Compared to Tokyo, the air was fresh and clean, despite the tendrils of evening humidity as the day moved into night. The trilling chirps of the cicadas was a welcome change to the bustle of city traffic. Every thing about the location of Chiyo’s summer house was lovely and beautiful, calm and peaceful. It was supposed to be a week of relaxation and recharging, and Minamo had been looking forward to it ever since term ended.

Why did Yukari have to be around to ruin that for her?

‘Nyamo?’ Yukari rested her chin over Minamo’s shoulder. ‘Nyamo? Nyamo? Nyamo?’

Minamo ignored her and went into the house with Yukari hooked awkwardly over her shoulder and chanting her name like a parrot. She must have done something terrible in her past life to be saddled with Yukari here and now.

The vein in Minamo’s temple throbbed as Yukari continued her imitation of a parrot. But she restrained herself from throwing the bags onto the kitchen counter. With incredible slowness and with Yukari’s chatter in the background, she carefully unpacked the bags and organised the foods that needed to go into the fridge, the freezer, and the cupboard.

‘Thank you, Sakaki.’ She smiled at the tall girl who had silently walked over and started putting things away.

‘Sakaki! I have a question for you,’ cried Yukari as she pointed a finger at the poor girl. ‘What are the qualities you look for in a boyfriend? And I’m not talking about the pubescent boys at school. Is it ruggedness? Or are you into bad boys? Or is it being able to kiss like a dream?’

A furious blush crept across Sakaki’s face and she walked briskly out of the room, bumping into and grabbing Kagura on her way out. Minamo sighed, probably for the best that Sakaki had saved Kagura from Yukari’s inappropriate probing and questions.

‘Didn’t think so.’ Yukari shrugged. ‘I was hoping to get her insight on where you might be going wrong with your love life.’

Minamo slammed the fridge shut, rattling the bottles on the inside of the door. She rounded on Yukari, shoulders tensed with annoyance. ’Please stop speculating about my love life.’

‘Fine, fine,’ said Yukari, holding her hands up in a placating gesture. She placed her hands on Minamo’s shoulder and squeezed. ‘Or lack thereof!’

Yukari leapt out of Minamo’s swiping hand and cackled loudly as she left the kitchen.

***

They spent the evening outside on the deck overlooking the ocean. Minamo and Yukari were sat on the cushioned patio couch and drinking beer as they often did to wind down. Minamo tucked her feet beneath her and leaned back, the gentle breeze revitalising her from the sleepiness of a full dinner and two cans of beer.

‘It’s so peaceful here,’ said Minamo. The crash of waves on the beach below filled the night, covering the muffled shouts of the girls inside the house as they studied for their university entrance exams. ‘I wish we didn’t have to go back to Tokyo so soon.’

‘What’s the problem with going back?’ Yukari lounged lazily, legs stretched out on the couch. Her shoulder bumped into Minamo’s as she settled more comfortably on her two thirds of couch space to Minamo’s one third. She finished her beer and opened another. ‘I get to finish the new game I bought last week.’

Of course that was Yukari’s focus, never on the things that mattered. Minamo huffed a laugh, wishing she had Yukari’s outlook on life. ‘I was thinking about all the things I need to do when I get back.’ She sipped her beer, only to find it empty.

‘Here.’ The empty can was taken out of her hand and replaced with a full one. ‘Think about it when we’re back, just enjoy the next few days for what it is.’

Minamo smiled and tilted her head to rest on top of Yukari’s. Fifteen years later and Yukari still used the same brand of coconut scented shampoo as she did back in high school. For someone who was notoriously unreliable, Yukari was very much a creature of habit and Minamo took unexpected comfort from it. It didn’t matter how things changed, Yukari would always remain the constant in her life, whether she liked it or not.

They fell into an unusual silence, one without Yukari’s incessant chatter— ‘So is your mother still setting you up on dates with her friends’ sons?’

Minamo groaned loudly. Here she thought she had a moment of peace.

‘Any of them up to par? Or did you scare them all off?’

‘Why would I be the one to _scare_ them off? Or have you forgotten that time we had dinner with Eiko and she invited her male colleagues?’

‘Ha! I’m not the one being set up on dinners dates with my mother’s friends’ sons.’

‘Why do you constantly think that I will never get a boyfriend?’ snapped Minamo, the can in her hand dented in her tight grip. ‘I have a great personality. Anyone would be lucky to have me!’

Yukari rolled her eyes in exasperation. ‘Well, duh! Of course, they would be lucky.’

Minamo was speechless. Words failed her as she stared at Yukari like she had sprouted multiples heads. Her heart leapt at the serious look on Yukari’s face. With a lump in her throat, she asked softly, ‘you mean that?’

‘Your personality means nothing if you can’t find someone to be with for the rest of your life.’

Minamo sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead. Her irritation retuned in full force. Right, how could she forget about Yukari’s back handed compliments? The thoughtful comments Yukari gave always surprised Minamo, even after years of their friends, but they were inevitably ruined when Yukari carried on talking. The frown between Minamo’s brow got more intense with every passing second that Yukari ignored her in favour of gesticulating on the finer points why Minamo was undateable.

‘Yukari?’

‘Look, you’re never going to get someone if you don’t put yourself out there, ya know?’

‘Yukari…’

‘I hear online dating is pretty popular these days and your matches are all based on a computer algorithm, so you can’t really go wrong—‘

Minamo grabbed the sides of Yukari face and pressed a bruising kiss to Yukari’s lips. Even with her mouth occupied, Yukari was still talking. Until she stopped and Minamo’s surprised gasp melted into a moan when Yukari immediately kissed back. Her mouth moved against Minamo’s, hot and urgent and insistent. A soft groan escaped Minamo when Yukari’s hand went to the back of her neck, fingers sliding into her hair to tug lightly.

‘N-Nyamo?’

‘Shut up, Yukari,’ whispered Minamo through gritted teeth, lips not moving from Yukari’s. ‘Just shut up for once in your life and kiss me.’

Yukari’s shaking fingers ran through the short strands of Minamo’s hair as if she had done it a million times before. In a way, Yukari had. All the times they had ended up sharing the same bed after a night out drinking. No matter how drunk they were, it always ended with Minamo resting her head on Yukari’s chest and a small, very small part of her wished that she had been sober. They would always wake up in a tangle of legs, Yukari’s arms looped around Minamo’s waist, and Minamo with her hand curled into whatever Yukari wore to sleep.

‘You sure about that?’ There was a tilt to the corner of Yukari’s mouth, that damn smirk that did things to Minamo. Even after being kissed, she still didn’t follow Minamo’s instructions.

The hold Minamo had on Yukari’s face lessened. Her thumb caressed the light arch of Yukari’s cheekbone, traversing the soft skin in languid circles, before smoothing over her bottom lip. Minamo was transfixed by Yukari’s lips, plump and plush and now that she knew how Yukari tasted, she wasn’t sure she could go back.

‘Nyamo, focus. Eyes up.’

Minamo’s eyes snapped to Yukari’s and her heart sped up at the unexpected warmth and affection she saw in those brown eyes. She peeked surreptitiously at Yukari’s mouth when she wet her lips, almost distracting her once again by how deliciously red and kiss-swollen they were. How had they not done this before? Years and years of feelings, pushed down and ignored and buried, came rushing up like the tide and Minamo bit down hard on her bottom lip. She exhaled a shuddering sigh as she looked at Yukari with a growing smile.

It all felt so inevitable now.

‘Yeah, I’m sure,’ said Minamo with a confident nod.

‘You know, there’s no going back after this?’

Minamo rolled her eyes. ‘At least I won’t have to hear you tease me about a never getting a boyfriend anymore.’

‘I can still do that, you know,’ teased Yukari as she leaned in close.

‘I really rather you didn’t.’ Minamo moved her hands to the back of Yukari’s neck and pulled her down until they were nose-to-nose. ‘So just be quiet and kiss me.’


End file.
